honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Get Out
Get Out is the 230th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Joe Starr '''and Dan Murrell. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2017 horror movie Get Out.'' It was published on January 23, 2018 as part of Screen Junkies second annual 'Fan Appreciation Month. The video's publication happened to coincide with the release of the 2018 Academy Award nominations, which included Get Out's nomination for Best Picture. The video is 4 minutes 29 seconds long. It has been viewed over 3.3 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Get Out on YouTube "Forget serial killers, demons, and evil clowns because a more terrifying inescapable unstoppable force is coming to get you: rich white people." '~ Honest Trailers - Get Out'' Script Forget serial killers, demons and evil clowns because a more terrifying, inescapable unstoppable force is coming to get you: rich white people. ''Get Out'' Catch the film that proved once again that diversity, quality and making buttloads of money aren't mutually exclusive, that was the most profitable film of the year not only because everyone bought a ticket but because it was so low budget they had to plug the Windows Phone. Wait. They make Windows Phones? And.... it's gone. Meet Chris, master of deflecting awkward conversations ('''Jeremy Armitage: If you really pushed your body, you'd be a f***ing beast. Chris: Cool. Old Man: Black is in fashion. walks away. Rose: He's never treated any of my boyfriends that way. Chris: Mmm-hmm. Rose: He was my man, my man. Chris: Yep.), who's so polite he'll stick around his girlfriend's creepy murder house even when people are literally screaming get out in his face. (Andre Logan King: Get out! Get the f*** outta here! Chris: It's not a big deal. Forget about it). Luckily there's Rod, one of the best movie friends of all time. Watch as the kind of guy who yells at the screen during a horror movie (Rod: She is lyin' like a motherf*****.) finally gets the chance to shine by actually being inside the horror movie. (Rod: Man, I told you not to go in the house). Thank God for Rod because the alternate ending is super realistic. I mean super depressing. Same difference. (Alternate ending: Chris in prison) Enjoy deliciously cruel casting that makes villains out of white people's favorite white people, turning indie darlings, West Wing alums and Girls girls into a broad caricatures of society's worst impressions of them. And if that makes you upset, now you have some inkling of how black people feel when they watch almost every other horror movie. (Another horror movie: Brothers don't last long as situations like this). Seriously black people's main roles or is to either die first or comment on how often they die first (Some other horror movie: The black guy always dies first.). Revisit all the little details you didn't see the first time like: Rose stands up to the cops just so they don't leave a paper trail (Rose: You don't have to give him your I.D. coz you haven't done anything wrong); the old people drive black cars to symbolize how they're also driving black bodies; and their victims are always wearing hats or wigs to cover up the scars from their surgery. But then try to ignore little details that don't add up like: brains age as fast bodies so a transplant wouldn't add that many years, no one ever notices all these guys went missing after dating the same girl, and why does she eat fruit loops separate from the milk. That's not a thing why people do, is it? Is it? So gather round for a film that flips your preconceived notions on its head, that progressives can be racist too, the TSA can be useful once in a while (Rod: I'm TS-motherf***ing-A), and getting into an interracial relationship is a huge mistake because you can't trust these white girls. Sorry, been listening to a lot of "Lemonade." Damn Beckys are everywhere. Starring: Kaluuya as Chris Washington Everybody Hates Chris, Rel Howery as Rod Williams Always Bring Black Up; of Rose's previous boyfriends The Lost Kardashian; Stanfield as Andre Logan King Ben Carson; Keener as Missy Armitage Keener Keener Keener, Stir Some Tea, Sometimes Your Words Just Hypnotize Me; Whitford as Dean Armitage The White Wing; Landry Jones as Jeremy Armitage Mumford's Son; and of Chris submerged into deep water with the background set in dark An Evocative Symbol of the Marginalization of Black People in America... I mean... Black Hole, Son? for Get Out - The Stepford Whites. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] The Stepford Whites I'm just glad this movie did well so I finally know who's Key and who's Peele. I swear it's not a race thing. The show was just Key and Peele. It never said which one was which. Seriously I'm not a racist. In fact, I would have voted for Obama a third time if- Dean Armitage: I would've voted for Obama for a third term if I could. Oh no. Trivia * The writers didn't do Get Out when it was originally released on home video and Blu-ray because they thought writing an Honest Trailer for it would be too hard and they didn't know what else to say about the film. However, fans voted for Get Out during Screen Junkies annual Fan Appreciation Month poll. * During their commentary, the writers lamp-shaded the ironic fact that a writing team of "three straight white guys" getting the final word on Get Out ''is far from ideal. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other horror films including 'The Conjuring, ''A Quiet Place, '''The Purge, The Blair Witch Project,'' It '''''and Halloween (2018). See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - Get Out ''has a 96.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Mary Sue declared the Honest Trailer for Get Out one of Screen Junkies' best ever, "Screen Junkies is good at roasting terrible movies, but when they have to do trailers for good films you get to see some of their best work, and their video for Get Out is probably among their funniest." ScreenRant appreciated the montage of Chris deflecting awkward conversations. The site wrote, "The moments shown in the Honest Trailer are a small fraction of the weirdness Chris encounters, but it hilariously drives home one of the movie's most common details." In the same article, ScreenRant praised the Honest Trailer for "referencing Get Out's caricatures of its white characters, the Honest Trailer describes them as a satire of the stereotypical way Black characters are typically portrayed in horror movies." ScreenRant also wrote that "this Honest Trailer does justice to Get Out's best qualities while playfully poking fun at its more outrageous elements." CinemaBlend praised Screen Junkie's joke about Get Out's budget. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'The Honest Trailer for 'Get Out' Might Be Their Best One Yet ' - Complex article * 'This Honest Trailer for ‘Get Out’ Is Both Accurate & Hilarious '- High Snobiety article * 'Get Out Honest Trailer: The Stepford Whites '- ScreenRant article * 'Screen Junkies Gives Get Out the Perfect Honest Trailer '- The Mary Sue article * 'Get Out's Honest Trailer Pokes Fun At The Film's Budget '- CinemaBlend article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Horror Category:Academy Awards Category:2010s Category:Fan Appreciation Month Category:Blumhouse Category:Season 10 Category:Universal Pictures